LEGO Batman: The Videogame
LEGO Batman: The Videogame is the first in the LEGO Batman game franchise. It was released in 2008 and came out on the consoles of: Nintendo DS, PlayStation 2, PlayStation 3, psp, Wii, Microsoft Windows & X Box 360. Developers The game was developed by Travellers Tales (the company that make all LEGO videogames). It was made in agreement with the permission of LEGO, DC Comics & Warner Bros Games. Gameplay In this game players are able to fight on land, sea, and the air using a number of powerful vehicles, including the Batmobile, Batboat, and Batwing. New abilities to LEGO games include picking up enemies, carrying enemies, and walking on tightropes over Gotham City. The characters are able to use many unique abilities: the Joker is able to attack enemies with his hand-buzzer, the Penguin is able to glide over gaps with his trick-umbrella, Catwoman can attack foes with a whip, and Killer Croc can punch enemies with so much force that they fly off-screen. Throughout the game Batman can build suit signals which he can jump into changing him into a suit that grants a special ability. His suits include his ordinary suit (grey and black) which doesn't grant him any special abilities but just has the basic things (all suits have) such as batarangs and grapples.His suits include a sonic suit (blue) allows him to shatter glass objects, demolition suit (black, a radio detonator on his back instead of cape) allows him to explode metal objects, glide suit (purple harness with extendable wings) allows him to glide over gaps and a heat resistant suit (red) that allows him to touch red hot LEGO without killing him. Robin also has different suits, their is his normal suit (red green, yellow), a scuba suit (red & blue) allows him to walk under water, a magnetic suit (red & grey) allows him to walk up magnetic walls and a high tech suit (red) that allows him to use computer/remote terminals. Once a player completes a level, that level is unlocked in 'Free play Mode' which is where you can play the level again and allowing you to switch to any character you have purchased throughout the game and use their unique abilities to get minikits & hostages you are unable to do as Batman or Robin. To play a level you must jump into one of three vehicles (either in the Batcave or Arkham Asylum) entering a vehicle will then display a map showing the locations of five different levels. To play the story from the perspective of Batman & Robin you must sit in either the Batmobile, Batboat or Batwing in the Batcave. Each vehicle is a chapter containing five levels a total of 15 levels. The game also allows you to play the story as a villain, to do this you must go to the garage in Arkham Asylum where there will be Two-Face's Armoured Truck, Penguin's submarine or Joker's helicopter. Storyline The videogame stars Batman and his sidekick, Robin, fighting villainy in Gotham City. The Dynamic Duo's foes have all escaped from Arkham Asylum and divided themselves into three groups, each led by a well-known villain. Various gameplay footage shows the Joker and Harley Quinn luring Commissioner Gordon to an abandoned amusement park where they take him captive to use in a trap for Batman. Others include Catwoman stealing a valuable diamond and the the Riddler outlining his plans with his group. There are 36 levels in the game (18 for the heroes and 18 for the villains), as well as some secret levels, including Wayne Manor in which Bruce Wayne is an unlockable character. Players may unlock villain levels as they progress through the game. The hub for the heroes will be the Batcave, where players can buy the characters and see the unlockables. Alternatively, the hub for the villains is Arkham Asylum, There are many different environments in the game, usually based on the villain's Crime style including Ice Cream Factory, the Botanical Gardens, the Sewers, and Gotham Streets. The Villains' schemes Episode 1: (The Riddler's Revenge)The Riddler and his group; consisting of Clayface, Poison Ivy, Mr. Freeze, and Two-Face plot to steal a key, a freeze-ray, and instantly-growing-tree-seeds so that they can rob Gotham Gold Reserves. Episode 2: (Power Crazed Penguin) The Penguin and his group (consisting of Catwoman, Bane, Killer Croc, and Man-Bat) plot to release mind-controlled killer penguins onto Gotham. Episode 3: (The Joker's Return) The Joker and his group (consisting of Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, The Scarecrow, and Killer Moth) plot to spread the Joker's laughing-gas all over Gotham City. Levels The Riddler's Revenge: Heroes *1: You Can Bank on Batman *2: An Icy Reception *3: Two-Face Chase *4: A Poisonous Appointment *5: The Face-Off Villains *1: The Riddler Makes a Withdrawal *2: On the Rocks *3: Green Fingers *4: An Enterprising Theft *5: Breaking Blocks Power Crazed Penguin: Heroes *1: There She Goes Again *2: Batboat Battle *3: Under the City *4: Zoo's Company *5: Penguin's Lair Villains *1: Rockin' the Docks *2: Stealing the Show *3: Harboring a Grudge *4: A Daring Rescue *5: Arctic World The Joker's Return: Heroes *1. Joker's Home Turf *2. Little Fun at the Big Top *3. Flight of the Bat *4. In the Dark Night *5. To the Top of the Tower Villains *1. A Surprise for the Commissioner *2. Biplane Blast *3. The Joker's Masterpiece *4. The Lure of the Night *5. Dying of Laughter Category:Videogames Category:LEGO Batman: The Videogame Category:LEGO Batman Series